


Sick Day

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaker Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in denial that he's sick and Cas is tired of his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what I write when I have a cold. Didn't really have the energy to edit so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

“Okay, blow.”

“Cas, this is-”

“Dean. Blow.”

“I don’t even h-”

“Just _blow_.”

Dean rolled his eyes, defeated, and leaned forward, pressing his face into the soft material in Cas’s hand and blew.

His ears popped as he forced air from his nose and his head throbbed slightly from the build of pressure. 

Cas waited patiently until Dean finished, then pinched slightly and pulled the tissue from Dean’s face.

“Okay, now fluids,” he said, forcing a glass of orange juice into Dean’s hands before leaving to toss the snot rag.

“Cas, this is getting ridiculous,” Dean grouched as he sunk back into the couch. 

“The doctor said to blow your nose often,” was Cas’s response.

“You mean WebMD.”

“Well, you refused to go to the doctor.”

“Because I’m not sick!” Dean said for what was probably the hundredth time. “It’s just allergies.”

“You have a fever.”

“Because you’re making me sit under fifty fucking blankets!”

Cas ignored him and reached for the empty mug on the table. “I’m going to get you some more tea.”

“I don’t even like tea!” Dean called but Cas just kept walking toward the kitchen.

This had been Dean’s life the last two days, ever since he’d made the mistake of sneezing in front of Cas. Dean appreciated how worried he was – he really did. Cas was a great friend and an amazing boyfriend and he loved him to bits. But Cas was a shit caregiver.

Castiel was the youngest of four kids so he’d never been put in the position of caring for another person – unlike Dean who had lost count of the times he’d forced cough syrup down his stubborn little brother’s throat. 

But Cas figured the Internet could make up for his lack of knowledge and he was following the advice of that damn WebMD article like the fucking law.

Cas returned with a steaming mug in hand and Dean wrinkled his nose. Cas had him gulping down a cup of green tea every other hour because it was high in tannin and “the doctor said tannin is good for you, Dean.”

“First, we need to take your temperature,” Cas said, pulling a thermometer from his back pocket.

He placed the tip at Dean’s lips but Dean refused to open. Cas frowned. “Dean. Open your mouth. You know I have to do this.”

“Don’ wanna,” Dean mumbled, lips still pressed tight.

“You’re acting like a child.”

Dean raised his hand and pushed the thermometer to a safe distance from his face, fingers curling around Cas’s wrist. “Cas, babe, I’m not sick, okay? I don’t get sick. Trust me. But I super fucking irritated because it’s fall break and wanna spend time with my boyfriend but he refuses to let me out of the apartment, I can barely touch him because he’s got me under twenty pounds of blankets and it’s really fucking hot, and I haven’t even been able to kiss him in two damn days because the only times he gets close to me is when he’s shoving a thermometer in my mouth or making me gurgle salt water.”

Cas’s eyes softened. “Dean…” He moved the blankets and crawled onto the couch, straddling Dean’s lap so they were face to face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you miserable. I was just trying to help.”

“I know, babe. And I love you for it. But I’m fine. Really.” He smiled up at Cas, hoping to wipe the hurt from his blue eyes. 

Cas smiled back and lowered his head to Dean’s shoulder. “I love you.” His warm breath stirred against Dean’s neck.

Dean hummed. “I love you too.”

They sat like there for a few seconds, Dean with his eyes closed just soaking up the warmth of Cas in his lap, the scent of his hair as it rested on his shoulder. It was everything he had been craving these past two days. 

Well, not _everything_.

Something soft moved against his neck, soft but harder than a breath. And wet. _Hot_. 

Dean stuttered out a breath, shaken by Cas as he pressed kisses to the base of his neck, nibbled at his throat, ran his tongue in small circles just under his ear. 

“W-what are you doin’?” he finally asked.

“Making up for lost time,” Cas murmured into his skin.

Cas shifted in Dean’s lap, pressing himself closer and getting himself in just the right position so their-

Dean moaned, throwing his head back against the couch and Cas just kept licking, soft, gentle swipes of his tongue that made Dean forget how to breathe. His mouth fell open and he arched his hips up, begging for more friction and he felt Cas’s hand sliding over his abdomen, going lower and lower and _god yes, Cas, please-_

Something pushed under his tongue, making him bite down and jerk forward. Cas stood and smiled smugly as Dean glared up at him, thermometer hanging from his lips.

“That was dirty,” Dean grumbled.

“Keep that under your tongue or you won’t feel anything even close to that for a week.”

“Are you threatening to withhold sex?” Dean cried.

“I’m going to start dinner,” Cas said. “How does chicken noodle soup sound?”

Dean was pissed. But only for about two hours. Because come nine o’clock, Dean felt like shit. His head was throbbing, his throat felt dry and tight no matter how much water or tea he drank, when he coughed it felt like he had rocks in his chest, his nose was a waterfall of snot, and the room always felt like it was either two or 130 degrees. 

And he was too tired to fight it anymore.

“Caaaaaaas,” he groaned.

Cas came running out of the kitchen. “Yes, Dean?”

“Can I have some more Tylenol please?”

Cas grimaced. “You just took two an hour ago.”

Dean moaned. “C’mon, Cas, no one follows those instructions.”

Cas sat on the edge of the couch next to Dean and brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead. “I’m sorry, Dean. But you have a lot of medicine in you right now and it wouldn’t be wise. How else are you feeling?”

“Hot. Sweaty. Gross.”

“Okay. Well, we can fix that. How about a shower and then we can put you in bed for the night?”

Dean sniffled. “’kay.”

Cas went ahead to start the water and make sure the room was nice and warm when Dean came in. Dean stood, swaying a little, as Cas undressed him. He used Cas for support as he stepped into the tub. 

The steam swirled around Dean and he took a deep breath, letting it run down his throat and settle in his chest. He stepped directly into the spray and just let it rain down on his head. 

He heard rustling behind him and looked over his shoulder to find a naked Cas climbing into the tub.

“What-?”

“You look kinda wobbly so I’m going to help,” Cas said and reached around Dean for the soap.

Dean didn’t argue, just leaned against the wall as Cas began to scrub him down. Cas’s hands were gentle and slippery as they washed across his skin, rubbing in a circular motion over his chest and stomach. When they brushed across Dean’s abdomen, he felt a coil of heat unfurl in his gut.

Dean looked down and then up into Cas’s blue eyes. 

“Ugh, sorry,” he mumbled, a sheepish smile twisting his lips.

Cas just smiled. “It’s okay,” he said even as his fingers wrapped around Dean’s half-hard length. 

Cas formed a loose fist and ran it up and down a few times. Dean’s head lolled against the shower wall, his eyes drifting shut.

Cas’s lips pressed against his jaw and he said, “Turn around.”

Dean obeyed, turning and bracing his arms against the wall. Cas began by kneading his shoulders and Dean couldn’t contain the grateful moan that escaped him. His hands moved down Dean’s back, over his sides and to his hips. 

When he heard something bump the shower floor he looked down. Cas was on his knees, moving his hands down either side of Dean’s left leg, all the way down to the ankle only to come back up to his thighs, going higher and higher until Dean’s breath hitched. Cas pressed a soft kiss to his ass before moving his hands to the right leg, doing the same thing that was beginning to make Dean tremble. Another kiss and then Cas was standing up, chest pressed firmly to Dean’s back. Cas’s arms wrapped around Deans waist and he ran his lips down the back of his neck and Dean’s knees buckled.

“C-Cas,” Dean breathed.

“Shh,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear. “I’ve got you.”

Cas brushed his hand down the underside of Dean’s now completely hard cock. He formed a fist, tighter than last time, his thumb rubbing circles at the tip and Dean gasped.

“That feel good, baby?”

Cas’s voice was deeper than usual and echoed in the confines of the shower, unleashing another thrill of heat in the pit of Dean’s stomach. “Oh, _god yes_.”

Cas’s teeth sunk into the junction of Dean’s shoulder and neck, making Dean lurch forward as Cas continued to pump his cock. He could hear his own breathing over the spray of the shower, felt himself shaking in Cas’s hands.

“C-cas, I need- I gotta- god, Cas, _please_ \- I-I-“

“You want to come, Dean? Are you ready to come for me?”

“Yes! Cas, please, yes, yes!”

Cas licked the shell of Dean’s ears and Dean sunk a little. “Come for me, Dean.”

Dean began to shake apart in Cas’s arms, mouth opening in a silent cry. Cas worked him through the climax, fist still pumping until all of the tremors passed and Dean was limp.

Dean didn’t know how but when he next opened his eyes he was in their bed. Cas was sliding a pair of pajamas over his hips. He saw Dean’s open eyes and smiled, bending to kiss his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Dean worked up a lazy smile. “Much better.”

“Good.” 

Cas wiggled him around until Dean was under the covers, an extra pillow propped under his head as the WebMD article had ordered. 

Dean signed, feeling light and comfy for the first time all day. 

“I’m going to go get you some tea.”

“Okay.”

“Be right back.”

Before he could get too far, Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist. “Hey, Cas? Thanks for taking care of me.”

Cas’s smile was beautiful as bent to pepper Dean’s face with more kisses. “Of course, Dean. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
